


jika

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [8]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbiresponses (c) lee ryougi, kenzeira





	jika

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi  
> responses (c) lee ryougi, kenzeira

 

> jika saya pergi
> 
> apakah kalian harus mencari?
> 
> karena saya adalah bintang
> 
> di tengah benderangnya siang.
> 
> untuk apa merasa kehilangan?

  
_–- B, 16/06/17 21:37_

 

* * *

 

> jika kau pergi, ku tak akan mencari,
> 
> karena kau adalah bintang, BAHKAN di tengah terangnya siang.
> 
> ya, untuk apa merasa kehilangan?
> 
> kau... bintang.

 

_–- L, 16/06/17 22:55_

 

 

> jika kau pergi, akan ke mana selain di langit dan tetap menjadi bintang?
> 
> bintang adalah benda langit yang lama mati, tapi tetap memancarkan cahaya.
> 
> seperti kau, barangkali.

 

_–- K, 16/06/17 22:58_

 

**Author's Note:**

> kalian adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada saya.


End file.
